A computer network typically includes a collection of interconnected computing devices that exchange data and share resources. The devices may include, for example, web servers, database servers, file servers, routers, printers, end-user computers, PDAs, handhelds and other devices. Accordingly, networks may have a large number of network devices.
Management of a large number of network devices can be difficult. For example, network administrators may establish security domains such that network devices are able to communicate with other devices within the same domain. In addition, network devices within one domain may be prevented from interacting with devices of a different security domain. In order to create such security domains, an administrator individually assigns each of the network devices to one or more security domains. Due to the large number of devices, individual assignment of network devices to security domains can be tedious.